


Ozzie Puts the Ass in Astronomy

by Seanbiggerstaffrox



Category: People of Earth (TV 2016)
Genre: Double Penetration, Fuck Or Die, I mean kind of, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Reptilian Pon Farr, Walsh has two dicks, when you have to write smut to deal with your feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbiggerstaffrox/pseuds/Seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: (Post 2x05 AU)After he and Ozzie escape from the assassin, Walsh goes into Reptilian Pon Farr and Ozzie has to save him...with his ass.





	Ozzie Puts the Ass in Astronomy

They run into the car, Ozzie hopping in the driver’s seat and tearing away from the woods. Nancy sits in the back while Walsh slumps in the passenger seat, looking worse than he had in the cabin. Ozzie figures almost getting murdered probably takes a lot out of a person, but he can see what appears to be sweat starting to prickle up around Walsh’s skinsuit and it’s making him very concerned. He didn’t even know lizard people _could_ sweat.

“T-minus twenty minutes.” Nancy says.

Walsh grits his teeth.

“What does that mean?” Ozzie asks, glancing back at Nancy as he pulls onto the highway.

“Nothing.” Walsh says. “Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s not nothing.” Nancy says, and if Ozzie didn’t know any better, he’d say she was looking a little concerned. “Your cycle will peak in t-minus 19 minutes.”

“Nancy.” Walsh says, and when Ozzie glances over again, he’s looking worse - eyes half-lidded, fingers shaking, body hunched protectively into itself.

“Cycle? What cycle?” Ozzie asks.

“Nothing.” Walsh mutters.

“His mating cycle.” Nancy says, head peaking out between their seats.

“Nancy, you have got to stop talking.” Walsh grits out.

“Why? Because I’m a woman?” Nancy asks, eyes narrowing.

“No.” Walsh says. “Why do you keep saying stuff like that?”

“What mating cycle?” Ozzie asks. He watches as another exit flies by and wonders just where the hell he’s supposed to be going anyway.

Walsh is mum, but Nancy speaks.

“Walsh will need to mate or he will die.” She says.

“Wait, what?” Ozzie asks, because he just helped save Walsh’s life and now the guy’s trying to die again.

“I believe the closest thing in Earth fiction is Pon Farr.” Nancy murmurs, glancing around with her eagle eyes, taking in the cars around them.

Ozzie’s brain stutters. “So it happens every 7 years.”

“Every 70.” Nancy says.

“Yes, thank you, Nancy.” Walsh grits out.

“Wait, how old are you?” Ozzie asks.

“70 years of age in t-minus 17 minutes.” Nancy supplies.

“Thank you, Nancy.” Walsh says, tone growing more irritated. “But I can answer for myself and no it’s got nothing to do with you being a woman.”

Nancy narrows her eyes, but doesn’t say anything.

“Wait, so this is your first one?” Ozzie asks.

“Yes.” Walsh admits, and he almost looks like he’s blushing through his skin suit.

“Well, uh, happy birthday? I guess.” Ozzie offers.

“Thanks.” Walsh mutters.

“You know it’s Gina’s birthday too.” Ozzie says. “Life’s funny, right?”

Walsh glares at him, looking like he very much doesn’t agree.

They drive in silence for a little longer.

“Spock had 8 days.” Ozzie says. "How long do you have?”

“3.” Walsh says.

“We have 3 days to find you a reptilian lady?” Ozzie asks, fingers clenching on the steering wheel. It sounds like an impossible mission, but then again, according to Richard these Reptilians are everywhere. Then again again, they’re also trying to kill them. They’re screwed.

“Gender and species are irrelevant.” Nancy says. “Ozzie would be a suitable match.” She tells Walsh, causing both him and Ozzie to splutter. “He would also draw less attention.”

“Me?” Ozzie asks.

“Ignore her.” Walsh snaps.

There’s a moment of silence.

“What would it entail?” Ozzie asks, and he can’t believe he’s considering it, but it is Walsh and they kind of need him to save the whole planet. It really makes Ozzie sort of a global hero, when he thinks about it like that.  

Walsh turns to look at him, his eyes widening out of their glassy, limp-lidded haze.  

“Walsh will need to mate you.” Nancy states.

Walsh’s eye twitches.

Ozzie sort of figured that part out already, but given the mood in the car, he keeps that comment to himself. “In lizard form?” He asks.

“Is that your primary objection?” Nancy inquires.

“I...well, no, I just….” Ozzie sighs. It really isn’t, but it is part of it. “How does Reptilian mating work, exactly?”

“Males of the species keep their genitalia held internally until they are ready for reproduction. During mating cycles, the genitalia is forcefully externalized and the body is compelled to mate.  If mating isn’t achieved, then the Reptilian will expire within 3 days. Quite painfully.” Nancy explains, tone dispassionate up until the last two words of that sentence, when it becomes a little irritated as she glances at Walsh, obviously confused by his stubborn refusal to entertain her suggestion.

“Right.” Ozzie says. She hasn’t answered his question, entirely, but he’s not exactly itching for more information either.

“How about the radio?” Walsh says, reaching forward and turning the music on. He inches the volume up just until it reaches the point where no one can comfortably talk anymore. That doesn’t stop Nancy’s countdown.

“T-minus 9 minutes.” Nancy says after a while, voice still audible despite the loud volume.

Ozzie glances over at Walsh. He looks bad.

“Right.” Ozzie murmurs, taking an exit. Walsh glances over, confused, his eyes glassy again.

Ozzie drives around for a little bit, gets his bearings on the town they’re in. It’s not out of New York, but it’s out of the way, and if they can find a motel to hunker down in for a while, then that will make their lives easier until he can get Walsh through this. As Nancy says ‘T-minus 2 minutes’ it strikes him that his mind’s somehow already made up.

He’s not going to pretend he’s eager about this - not by a long shot - but he almost took a bullet for the guy, and he rates sex at a lesser extreme than sacrificing his life. The only real question is whether Walsh would rather die painfully or bang Ozzie and save his own life, and Ozzie’s not exactly struggling with what Walsh’s answer would be. Sure, he doesn’t know Reptilians, but he knows Walsh, and the guy has a pretty strong self-preservation instinct, even if he’s being a bit stubborn at the moment.

“T-minus 59, 58, 57…” Nancy counts while Ozzie pulls in at a Motel 6.

“Ozzie?” Walsh gasps out. He looks bad, real bad.

“I’m getting a room.” Ozzie tells him. “And, uh, this counts as my birthday present.”

He exits the car, almost feeling guilty that he’s not going to be there when Nancy gets down to 1, but figuring nothing too major will probably happen.

As he heads toward reception, he sends off a quick text to Gina.

_Happy birthday. Had to run, in danger. Feed my fish please._

He books a couple suite, because if he’s about to bang a lizard man, he deserves to be comfortable. He gets back to the car and Nancy’s not counting anymore, while Walsh is just slouched in the seat, hunching over his lap and covering his head with both of his arms.

“Walsh?” Ozzie asks. He sees Walsh shiver.

“He’s achieved full tumescence.” Nancy informs him.

Ozzie blinks. Walsh is erect. “Let’s get you up to the room.” Ozzie says.

“I will carry him.” Nancy says, exiting the car. She pulls Walsh out and the alien groans. Ozzie swallows when he sees the bulge in Walsh’s pants. It’s...big.

Ozzie makes a mental list of the things they’ll need to get through this. After Nancy deposits Walsh on the queen sized bed, they negotiate for him to go to the store while Nancy stays and keeps watch (since Nancy’s more equipped to fight off Walsh in case he gets “amorous,” though he seems to be taking the whole thing in stride.)

Ozzie isn’t sure if he should get condoms or not, but he does, figuring better safe than sorry. He grabs two things of lube, some snacks, some drinks. They’ll need clothes to change into eventually, but he hopes he can convince Nancy to get them, since he’s kind of on a time-crunch now.

Ozzie throws ibuprofen in as well, just in case. He goes through the motions of paying on autopilot before returning to the hotel, nerves kicking up into high gear as he makes his way into the room.

“That took a while.” Nancy notes. Walsh is on the bed, bulge protruding in his pants, body shivering. He’s thrown off his skin mask and wig already and Ozzie hides a cringe. “He said it was itchy.” Nancy says, noticing Ozzie eyeing the discarded mask.

“I couldn’t get everything.” Ozzie tells her. “We’ll need clothes, probably.”

“Leave that with me.” Nancy tells him, and Ozzie sighs in relief. “I will leave you two to copulate.”

“Um,” Ozzie stops her. “Can I call you, in case he gets out of hand?”

“You want me to protect you.” Nancy notes. “Okay, call me and I’ll come to the rescue.”

Ozzie nods gratefully. “Thank you.” He says.

“I’ll see my way out.” Nancy exits and now it’s just him and Walsh.

Ozzie brings the bags over, leaving them by the bed as he kicks his shoes off. He pulls the lube out of the bags. He looks from the condoms to Walsh’s bulge and sighs. He’s still not entirely sure what this entails, but he’s fairly certain he’s going to be on the receiving end of this whole mating thing, and given what he’s looking at, condoms might be useless anyway.

Ozzie dumps them back into the bag before sitting down on the bed. “Walsh.” He says as he nervously peels the plastic wrapping off of the lube.

“Ozzie.” Walsh grits out, blinking his lids open and looking at him. His eyes have gone full-lizard, matching his face, and Ozzie shivers. But, looking at him, the bone structure and basic essence of his visage is identical. He is, recognizably, the same man Ozzie knows him to be, and that’s a source of comfort.

“I got lube.” Ozzie says, holding the package up.

“You’re serious about this.” Walsh notes. Ozzie doesn’t know if Reptilian’s flush, but the green seems a tad...greener, somehow, on his face, patterned the same way a human flush would be on a human-hued palette.

“Wouldn’t be doing it if I wasn’t.” Ozzie says, slipping the tube of lube out of the box. He frowns when he sees more plastic around the cap. He rips it off in frustration, momentarily satisfied when it gives. But now the lube’s unwrapped and he’s sort of at a loss, because now it’s time for The Mating, and Ozzie still isn’t sure how this is going to work. “I guess we should be naked now.” Ozzie says.

Walsh huffs, face seeming displeased. It’s hard to tell without eyebrows. “It’s a little clinical, don’t you think?” He asks.

“Were you hoping for romance?” Ozzie asks.

“Maybe.” Walsh reveals.

“That’s a little...I mean, given the circumstances…” Ozzie trails off.

Walsh purses emerald lips. “It’s fine.” He murmurs.

Ozzie watches him, fiddling with the lube bottle. “I could see if Nancy can bring us some candles or something?” He asks.

Walsh looks at him past long, light eyelashes (such a strange thing for a Reptilian, Ozzie notes) and then huffs a small laugh. “No, I don’t think candles are going to do much.”

“They have scented.” Ozzie points out.

“There isn’t a scent in this galaxy I would find particularly soothing right now.” Walsh grumbles, and Ozzie’s never seen him this grumpy before. He must really be suffering.

“Right.” Ozzie mutters. He gets up and unzips his hoodie.

“Ozzie?” Walsh asks.

“I’m gonna get naked.” Ozzie tells him, placing his hoodie on a nearby chair. “And if you decide -” He has to stop as he pulls his shirt over his head, revealing his torso to Walsh, “That you want to do something about it,” He unzips his fly and pushes his jeans down, “That’s cool. I’ll just be here, naked, while you’re dying? I guess?” He says, pushing his underwear down too.

He’s flaccid, because of course he is. Nothing about this situation is cause for a downstairs celebration, and he’s having a hard time imagining how he _could_ get hard during this, but he’s still leaving it all on the table for Walsh. His underwear and jeans go the same way as his shirt and hoodie, folded and placed on the nearby chair. He turns to Walsh, who’s watching him with wide eyes.

“So, uh, this is me.” Ozzie says, gesturing at himself. “Naked.”

“It’s...interesting.” Walsh says. Ozzie can’t really be offended, because they’re both aliens to each other, so of course Walsh would find his body odd rather than alluring. “So it’s just always out of your body, huh?” Walsh asks, sitting up, looking at Ozzie’s penis.

“Yep, that’s how it works for us humans.” He says, fighting the urge to cover himself.

“I don’t know how you deal with it.” Walsh says glancing down at his bulge.

“Well, I’m not hard right now.” Ozzie replies, shrugging.

Walsh sighs, and then he pulls his sweater off. Then another sweater, and a t-shirt, and the long-sleeved shirt he had under it.

“Geez, Walsh.” Ozzie says as a green-scaled torso comes into view. He’s never seen a lizard with a four-pack before. It’s interesting, to say the least.

“I was cold.” Walsh says, mistaking his number of layers as the cause of Ozzie’s exclamation.

 _Reptiles_ **_are_ ** _cold-blooded,_ Ozzie thinks in response, but is smart enough not to say. It would make sense that Walsh would get cold up at the freezing cabin. Walsh pulls off the fake skin on his hands, dropping it carelessly on the floor near the face mask. Ozzie scoops them up, not wanting to step on them later, and feels the weird fleshy covering in his hands as he takes them over to the nightstand. It’s kind of creepy - like holding actual skin.

“Did you choose to be white?” He asks, after a moment, curious about the color choice.

“I have fair eyelashes.” Walsh notes as he falls back, kicking his shoes off and reaching for his waistband. “The costume designers felt that a fair tone would suit me better.” He grits out as he lifts his pelvis, pushing his pants down his surprisingly sculpted (scaled) hips. His body looks...scratchy.

“Ah.” Ozzie murmurs in response to Walsh’s statement, and then stills as he sees Walsh’s erections (!) come into view. Walsh has two penises. “You have two penises.”

Walsh grits his teeth and pauses in his effort to de-pants himself. He processes Ozzie’s words and looks down. “Hemipenes.” He says. “It’s common for my species.”

“Not mine.” Ozzie notes.

“If you want to leave…” Walsh starts.

“No, we can make it work.” Ozzie says, glad he got so much lube. Fortunately, Walsh’s penises seem to be, individually, thinner than a human penis, though they still come together to be bigger than anything Ozzie would find on a regular person.

Walsh breathes heavily out of his nose as he keeps pushing his pants down. Ozzie comes over, knowing Walsh will hit a point where he can’t easily do it anymore - not when he can barely keep himself upright. He grabs Walsh’s waistband and takes over, glancing curiously at the pink-tipped penii between Walsh’s thighs. There are no testicles visibly outside of him and he figures they must be internal. The hemipenes seems to be fleshy, not scaled, and that makes Ozzie feel better.

Ozzie removes Walsh’s pants. He grabs Walsh’s discarded clothes and moves them over to the seat with his own. He looks back, takes in Walsh in all his glory. The guy’s, in a word, green. In another word? Lizard-y.

‘ _I’m about to have sex with that,’_ is the thought Ozzie keeps coming back to.

Walsh speaks up, breathless, from the bed. “My body won’t be satisfied until I’ve completed inside you,” He notes.

Ozzie feels a little thrill race through his abdomen.

“But that doesn’t mean we have to jump right to that.”

“You’re suggesting…?”

“I don’t want to have sex with you if you’re not prepared and aroused.” Walsh tells him. “I’d rather die.”

Ozzie rolls his eyes. So dramatic. Still, he appreciates the care behind the words. Not that he’ll tell Walsh that.

“We could watch porn?” Walsh suggests, gesturing to the TV.

 _‘Pay per view?’_ Ozzie’s only seen it the few times he got horny and unfocused out on some assignment and needed to unwind. He’s never been much of a fan, though. He shakes his head, because he’s not really interested in looking at boobs and tits and ass while Walsh is literally dying of Terminal Boner right next to him.

“So, uh, ground rules.” Ozzie says, moving over to sit next to Walsh on the bed. He pauses when he feels a scaled appendage wriggle on the mattress next to him. He glances down and shrieks.

“What?” Walsh asks, jumping and looking over with wide, serpentine eyes.

“You have a tail?!” Ozzie says, looking down at the thick extremity swishing over the covers.

“Oh.” Walsh says, glancing at it like he’d forgotten about it. “Yeah.” He says, dropping back on the bed, eyes slipping shut in pain for a moment. “That’s not a problem, is it?” He asks behind gritted teeth.

“No. No, I just didn’t expect it.” Ozzie says, sitting back on the bed. “Where do you keep it?” He asks, because a tail’s probably hard to hide in human clothes.

“I have a secret compartment.” Walsh says, but doesn’t elaborate. Ozzie’s not sure that he wants him to.

“Cool.” Ozzie nods, lacing his fingers together as he glances around the room. “Cool.” He repeats, wondering if they should play some music or something to set the mood.

“This is awkward.” Walsh murmurs, voice breathless, pinched with arousal.

“Yep.” Ozzie agrees. He can’t think of anything to make it any less awkward. He looks down at Walsh next to him, takes in the man’s viridescent form, the curves and dips - so human and so alien at the same time. “Move up the bed.” He instructs.

Walsh hums curiously, but starts shuffling back. Ozzie grabs his arm, watching him shudder from the contact. Ozzie takes in the soft, cool scales under his fingers as he helps Walsh slither up until he’s lying supine in the middle of the large mattress. Ozzie sits next to him, studying his frame.

Walsh is pretty attractive, for a lizard guy. His body’s nice - muscled, solid, not at all the body of a 70 year old. Ozzie reaches out curiously and runs his palm over Walsh’s smooth abdomen, feeling where the skin’s gone a bit more of a yellow shade. He doesn’t have a belly button, which is unsurprising. No nipples either.

Walsh shivers under Ozzie’s palm and Ozzie can feel Walsh’s heartbeat flicker unevenly in the veins in his abdomen. Walsh is a cooler temperature, but not exactly cold, more like the temperature in the room - a pleasant 72.

“I’m going to sit on you.” Ozzie tells him, and then moves to do just that, straddling the guy’s thighs and feeling the muscled appendages under his skin - like rocks laminated in soft plastic. “Are you really fit for a Reptilian?” He asks curiously, running his palms over Walsh’s hips, deftly avoiding the hemipenes straining from Walsh’s groin.

Walsh watches him, the slits in his eyes fanning out a little more, fattening into ovals. “I take good care of myself.”

“I can tell.” Ozzie murmurs, which isn’t really true but is also kind of true. He’s seen Walsh carefully regiment his food and exercise on planet Earth, but he’s unfamiliar enough with Reptilian biology to know if that’s helped Walsh keep in shape or not - or what in shape even looks like for his species. But by human standards, Walsh is toned.

“Is this foreplay?” Walsh asks curiously, fingers flexing a bit in the air but not reaching out to touch Ozzie yet.

“Sort of?” Ozzie says, not sure. He’s mostly just getting a feel for Walsh, figuring out what the guy’s deal is so he knows what he’s getting into when they get to the actual sex part. “You can touch me.” He says.

Walsh’s fingers flex again, but they stop in the air. “You said something about rules?” He asks.

It’s entirely slipped Ozzie’s mind, but at Walsh’s prompting, he thinks back. “Don’t touch my hair.” He says.

“Okay.” Walsh replies. He waits.

Ozzie shrugs. “That’s my only rule.” He says.

Walsh nods. “Don’t grab my tail.” He says.

Ozzie hadn’t been planning to, so that’s a pretty easy rule to follow. “Anything else I should know about, you know, all of this?” He asks, waving his hand over Walsh’s body.

“Once I’m inside you,” Walsh says, and that last two words are choked as his dicks twitch at the thought. Ozzie, himself, feels the room pitch up a couple of degrees. “It might take me a while to cum.”

“Oh.” Ozzie says, cheeks feeling a bit hotter as a dark dip of desire goes through his abdomen. “How long?” He asks, voice a little more breathless. Walsh meets his gaze, yellow orbs flaring.

“Maybe an hour?”

“Well, fuck.” Ozzie breathes.

Walsh glances down between Ozzie’s legs, where Ozzie’s dick is starting to harden at the thought. “Does that arouse you?” He asks, a bit surprised, a bit heated.

“Uh, well…” Ozzie hedges, cheeks flushing. “Does it normally work like that?” He asks, curious.

“No.” Walsh says. “I’m usually within the range for an average human male. About half an hour.” He says and Ozzie’s eyes widen, because that’s still not average. “But when our - _Reptilian_ ” He clarifies unnecessarily, “-cycles peak, our compulsion to breed creates greater endurance.”

It’s entirely clinical, dispassionate, but with Walsh breathless beneath him, it’s positively pornographic and Ozzie can feel his arousal growing, surprising him. Walsh’s fingers run over him now, exploring his thighs and waist, his touch lukewarm and smooth and making Ozzie shiver. “Tell me more.” Ozzie says, because this is kind of working for him.

Walsh doesn’t try to dirty up, doesn’t try to make it sexy, he just keeps explaining in the same technical, panting tone as before. “My hemipenes are designed for female anatomy.” He says, trailing fingers up Ozzie’s chest, flicking over a nipple experimentally and drawing a yelp out of him, “When they enter you, it will be a bit of a squeeze. Probably painful for both of us.”

Ozzie nods, running his palms over Walsh’s chest, intrigued to find a sensitive spot up near his sternum. Walsh shudders.

“They will,” He continues, still talking about his cocks, “attempt to stimulate your egg sacs.”

“How?” Ozzie asks in a whisper.

“They’ll vibrate.” Walsh tells him.

Ozzie shudders, a trail of heat crawling up his back. “Like a vibrator?” He asks.

“Yes.” Walsh says. “They won’t do that the whole time, I don’t think. Since you don’t have egg sacs, I’m not clear what happens next.”

“What normally happens?” Ozzie asks, thumb tracing over the sensitive spot he’d found. Walsh’s hands grip Ozzie, pulling him in a little closer, trying to feel more of him. Ozzie kneels so he’s still not touching Walsh’s cocks, but his chest rests against Walsh’s.

“Normally,” Walsh says, and his lips are closer to Ozzie’s ear now, his voice an intimate timbre. “When a male Reptilian finds the female’s egg sacs, his hemipenes will extend in each direction and he will thrust deeply inside, over and over, making the female orgasm repeatedly as he tries to lure the eggs down toward each womb membrane.” He explains.

Ozzie shivers, arching into it when Walsh’s hand runs down his back. “Uh huh.” He half-whimpers, only just realizing his eyes are shut. He feels Walsh shift under him, restless with desire.

“Usually after an hour, the eggs are in position, and each penis locks inside-”

“Locks?” Ozzie gasps, ass twitching a little.

“The head of each penis swells, locking it in.”

“Fuck.” Ozzie murmurs, half from a strange, new desire and half because that’s probably not going to feel great.

“When I cum it - it’ll be a lot.” Walsh warns him.

“How much?” Ozzie asks.

“I can’t give an accurate measurement.” Walsh says. “But a lot. Enough to fill you.”

Ozzie groans, burying his head in Walsh’s shoulder for a minute. Crap, he’s hard now. He’d personally be fine just jacking it and moving on, but now he’s got to get himself prepared so he can get fucked for an hour by Walsh’s double cock.

“Lube.” Ozzie says, lifting up a bit and getting the tube.

“Did that really turn you on?” Walsh asks curiously.

“You’re an alien. Don’t judge me.” Ozzie tells him as he pushes the lube into Walsh’s palm.

“You want me to…?”

“You gotta know what you’re working with.” Ozzie tells him. He doesn’t want Walsh ramming in down there blind. Ozzie’s fragile, breakable, and definitely not a female Reptilian.

“Can I use my tail?” Walsh asks.

Ozzie blinks. “What?” He asks.

“My fingers can only go in so deep.” Walsh points out.

“I thought you didn’t want me grabbing it?” Ozzie asks, glancing at the green appendage.

“Hands are weird.” Walsh says. “You’re rectum wouldn’t be. It would be like a heated socket.” He says.

Ozzie stares at him. “Yeah, can you maybe not call my ass a heated socket?” He suggests, because that was terrible. “Okay, fingers, then tail, then you know, you’re Hermes penis or whatever.” He says.

Walsh snorts and starts pouring lube on his fingers. As Ozzie watches Walsh slick up his digits, a sudden thought filters through his brain and sits prominently at the forefront. Ozzie knows he won’t be able to focus on much else until he asks, so he does.

“Are you into me?”  

Walsh frowns, glancing away from the lubricant and over to Ozzie. “Huh?”

“You know. Do you like-like me?” Ozzie asks.

Walsh blinks. “Is now really the time for this discussion?”

“No.” Ozzie says. “That would have been when I asked you the first time. But since time-travel isn’t a thing - and please, don’t tell me if it is - we should probably have this conversation before you put your fingers in my hot socket.”

Walsh snorts. Then he sighs. “You remember when I told you earlier that you made me feel empathy?” He says, tone strained, eyes glassy, but he’s forcing himself to say more words than the ‘yes’ or ‘no’ Ozzie wants, so Ozzie figures this must be really important to him.

Ozzie nods and waits patiently, aware of their hard dicks straining between them. He curses his brain for making him ask the question in the first place.

“That’s what it was, at first. And then I felt other things. Jealousy, warmth, desire.” Walsh looks at him seriously, fighting through the haze of arousal. “There’s a reason our biology forces us to mate. Reptilians are a cold species, we don’t do desire and love and feelings. We didn’t know they existed until we met the whites and the greys.”

Ozzie feels his heart skip a little, seeing the depth of feeling in Walsh’s serpentine orbs.

“When I met you, I liked you. And then I loved you. And now I’m in love with you.” Walsh concludes simply. “I know you don’t feel the same way.”

“But I care.” Ozzie confesses. “And I’m going to save your life. And when this is all over, you’re taking me to dinner.”

“Dinner?” Walsh asks.

“A date. I’m asking you on a date, Walsh.” Ozzie says. And he’s not really asking, he’s more demanding, but hell, life’s short. “Should I call you Jonathan?” He asks.

“That’s a bit formal.” Walsh says.

“First names are formal?” Ozzie asks.

“Walsh is my first name.”

“Your name is Walsh Jonathan?” Ozzie asks.

“Yes.” Walsh says. “I didn’t realize this part of Earth ordered their names main then secondary, so I never corrected it. Plus, if you knew Walsh was my first name, then you’d start calling me Jonathan.” Walsh tells him.

That’s true.

“Okay, Walsh.” Ozzie says. “Let’s mate and then we’ll get pizza.” He says.

Walsh smiles, and then reaches for his ass.

Getting fingered by an alien doesn’t seem all that different than getting fingered by a human. Walsh’s digits are colder and smoother, almost more like little plastic toys than fingers, but it’s pleasant, and the cool temperature helps sooth some of the initial discomfort.

Ozzie leans his head against Walsh’s shoulder, clutching at him and panting as Walsh scissors him open. When Ozzie finally relaxes around four fingers, he tells Walsh to move on to his tail.

There’s a pause as lube is squirted over the appendage, and then the round tip is pressing against Ozzie’s ass.

“Oooh….” Ozzie moans as he feels it start to slip in.

“Is it okay?” Walsh asks, tone strained.

“It’s different.” Ozzie says, but his hips twitch back, encouraging the motion, and Walsh takes that as a sign to continue. The tail stops when the meat of it starts to get a bit thicker and Walsh lets him take deep, steadying breaths. The tip stirs inside him, restless, constantly twitching, and Ozzie moans, fingers digging into Walsh’s chest. He can’t stop his hips rocking a bit and he hears Walsh groan. “I’m not hurting you, am I?” Ozzie gasps, toes curling with the effort it takes to still himself.

“No.” Walsh says. “It’s kind of nice.”

“Shit.” Ozzie murmurs, body rocking. Walsh moves the tail, pulling out a little then pushing back in and Ozzie moans, meeting the appendage halfway, pushing it deeper into him, groaning as the thicker meat of it stretches him.

“Ozzie.” Walsh whispers. Ozzie whimpers, fucking himself onto Walsh’s tail in helpless little motions. It feels great - phenomenal actually. His cock leaks onto Walsh’s abdomen and Walsh stills. “Oh.” Walsh says, as he discovers the droplet of precum. He scoops it up with his finger and Ozzie blinks blearily as he watches Walsh taste it. “Salty.” Walsh notes.

“Jesus, Walsh.” Ozzie gasps, cock twitching.

“I like learning about you.” Walsh says and Ozzie shivers. Walsh’s tail twitches in him and Ozzie’s eyes slip shut. He falls into Walsh’s chest and grabs Walsh’s arm, wrapping it around his back to make the Reptilian hold him. He moans against scaled skin, practically drooling as Walsh prods around his hole. He does drool when Walsh hits directly over a sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Ozzie?” Walsh asks, concerned at the wounded noise Ozzie unleashes.

“That’s my prostate.” Ozzie says.

Walsh, who knows a lot about human anatomy, probably already knew that. But he asks “Does it hurt?”

“No.” Ozzie says. “It feels good.” He tells Walsh. _Really_ good.

“Interesting.” Walsh notes, then moves over it again.

Ozzie whines into his chest and his hips jolt back. “If you keep doing that, I’ll cum.” He warns Walsh.

Walsh keens at the thought, but he summons enough willpower to remove his tail, drawing a disappointed noise from Ozzie.

They lay like that for a moment, gathering their bearings, before Ozzie leans back.

“Are you ready?” Walsh asks gently.

“Yeah.” Ozzie says. He looks down at Walsh’s cocks. They seem...moist. “Do you need lube?” He asks.

“I excrete a natural lubricant.” Walsh tells him. “It helps with the mating process.”

Ozzie nods. “Alright, I’m going to…” He moves down, straddling Walsh’s hemipenes.

Ozzie grabs the slicked up cocks sticking up from Walsh’s pelvis, biting back a groan at the feel of the moist, thick muscles in his grip. Walsh moans beneath him and Ozzie presses the dicks to his entrance. They both groan as he struggles to get them in, pushing them against the rings of his ass.

Walsh reaches up, using fingers to help part Ozzie and get his cocks in. After the initial breach, Ozzie has to stop, already letting out shuddering breaths as his arm shakes with the effort it takes to hold himself up.

“If it’s too much…” Walsh says, tone strained.  

“I can handle it.” Ozzie says, voice edged with irritation.

“Okay.” Walsh replies, a scaled palm tracing over Ozzie’s quivering thigh, the gesture meant to be soothing. Ozzie breathes through his nose and lowers himself further. Walsh murmurs something in Reptilian and Ozzie shivers, gripping the sheets near Walsh’s shoulder as he sinks down, pushing past the stretch and burn. By the time he has Walsh bottomed out in him, he’s shaking and sweating.

“Ozzie.” Walsh whispers in protest, hand gently stroking over Ozzie’s quivering back.

“I’m fine.”

“If they’re too much, take them out.” Walsh chokes out, clearly in pain at the thought but not willing to inflict any on Ozzie.

“No.” Ozzie protests.

“Ozzie, I told you I don’t want to do this if you’re not aroused.” Walsh points out, and he gestures toward Ozzie’s flagging dick.

“Then get me aroused again.” Ozzie bites out, because he’s not getting off of Walsh’s lap.

Walsh, who only has a rudimentary knowledge of human sexuality (all of which he gained from Ozzie, just now) strokes his fingers over Ozzie’s body. He pulls Ozzie forward, causing the cocks to shift and drawing a hiss from both of them. “Do you enjoy kissing?” Walsh asks.

Ozzie glances at his lips, feels his stomach flip. “Usually.” He says. Walsh nods and experimentally presses their lips together. They both take a moment to adjust to the shift in temperatures, and then their lips part and they taste each other, exploring each other’s mouths. Walsh’s fingers move down, trailing over Ozzie’s pelvis as he kisses him. His fingers slide smoothly over Ozzie’s dick, making the human gasp into his mouth.

Ozzie clutches Walsh, feeling the heat spark up again as Walsh touches him, tail circling his thigh, hands dragging along his length, tongue twisting with his own. The cocks in his ass start to flicker, sending little vibrations through him, and Ozzie moans.

“Fuck.” He gasps against Walsh’s lips. Walsh groans as well, clutching Ozzie a little tighter as his cocks shift and tremor. “Oh!” Ozzie has to break the kiss as he trembles, hole starting to contract around Walsh’s organs. “Oh my god.”

Ozzie’s dick stands at attention now and he starts to move. Ozzie cries out in surprise at the first roll of his hips.

“Ozzie?” Walsh asks, making sure he’s okay.

“That’s - hah!” Ozzie can barely get the words out, his toes curling against the balls of his feet. “That’s not - ah - bad actually.” He gasps out, the desire to move forcing his body to undulate back into the vibrations.

Walsh mutters something in Reptilian, his voice strained, and Ozzie moans. The vibrations die down, but the floodgate they’ve opened keep Ozzie moving, his hands restless over Walsh’s body and his tongue and mouth licking and sucking along Walsh’s collarbone, tasting the strange components of Walsh’s scales. Walsh grips at his tailbone, holding him as he moves over the cocks stretching him, filling him, with small undulations of his hips.

The slight movement is enough for Ozzie, but not for Walsh, who tells Ozzie he’d like to turn them over. Ozzie nods, stomach flipping, then flipping again when Walsh rolls, pressing him back into the bed. The movement forces Walsh’s cocks in deeper and Ozzie groans, head falling back into the blanket.

“Shit.” Ozzie mutters, legs squeezing around Walsh’s hips. He feels Walsh’s tail slide across his foot, then wrap around his ankle, using the hold to shift the leg up a little more, a little wider out, and open him up a bit more for Walsh. Ozzie moans, fingers gripping at Walsh’s back, holding it as Walsh moves. It’s slow, experimental, cocks pulling out then pushing in again, deeper.

Ozzie’s mouth opens, his toes curling. Walsh’s body is starting to heat up, the scales warming as they slide over Ozzie’s skin. Walsh’s palms press into Ozzie’s tailbone and his ribs, holding him securely as his cocks slide in and out, spearing Ozzie, sending scorching tendrils fanning up his body. It’s a lot, but it’s also _good._

Ozzie’s breath stutters and his back arches, pressing him further into rough skin. It’s weird, like he’s getting fucked by a giant alligator handbag, but Walsh must use a good moisturizer or something, because he’s smooth enough that he doesn’t actually hurt Ozzie.

Ozzie clutches at Walsh’s shoulder and lets out a stuttering breath as he rolls his hips up to meet Walsh’s movements. Walsh groans, the sound guttural and all-too-human as his scaled fingers clench around Ozzie’s flesh.

Walsh murmurs in Reptilian, sounds and noises Ozzie can’t make out, but he thinks are probably good judging by the guy’s expression. Walsh’s lips connect with his neck and Ozzie lets out a surprised whimper, but arches his head back, bowing his neck into the moist press of Walsh’s mouth.

“Walsh.” He whispers, approval and choked off delight in the word as his hand trails up to the back of Walsh’s squamous scalp. Walsh thrusts in, pelvis connecting harshly with Ozzie’s ass as his movements become more rough, more desperate. “Oh!” Ozzie can’t help crying out, hole quivering around Walsh’s cocks.

“Fuck.” Walsh curses in English and Ozzie’s dick twitches.

“Good?” He gasps, eyelashes fluttering.

“Awesome.” Walsh tells him, and Ozzie can’t help but agree as his body races with hot desire. His sweat builds up between them, slicks up Walsh’s skin, makes the slide of their bodies just a fraction less rough.

Walsh moans and Ozzie glances down at his lips. Walsh leans forward, pressing a kiss into his mouth. They move together, tongues twining and hips meeting in erratic, desperate movements. Ozzie pulls Walsh in, clutches him eagerly while he moans his name and fucks back onto him.  

And fuck, Walsh feels awesome. It probably says something about Ozzie’s life that he’s in the middle of the best sex he’s ever had and it’s with an extra-terrestrial lizard. It’s probably the type of thing he’ll need to work through with Gina, if he ever sees her again.

“Walsh.” Ozzie moans, cock twitching between them. He’s close. “How long has it been?” He asks.

Walsh shivers. They both turn their heads, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. Ten minutes since Walsh entered him.

Ozzie groans.

“Are you close?” Walsh asks. Ozzie nods, biting his lip. Walsh slows, body trembling as he tries to resist thrusting in long and deep and rough.

Ozzie pants for breath, feeling his pleasure build at a less rapid pace, but he’ll come soon anyway and he wants it the way Walsh does. “Fuck me, Walsh.” He whispers. “Breed me.”

Walsh lets out a fragile, needy noise. “Are you sure?” He gasps.

“Yes.” Ozzie says and Walsh follows his command, cocks pressing in, filling him deep inside in harsh, amazing thrusts. “Walsh.” He groans, head arching back and body bowing with delight.

“Just fifty more minutes.” Walsh tells him in a strained, pleasure-filled voice.

Ozzie groans, dick twitching and spunk shooting between them. He tells himself that it’s a coincidence of timing and not because the prospect of Walsh breeding him for nearly another hour turns him on so much. He’s a liar.

**~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~**

Oz lays on top of Walsh, his head resting against Walsh’s shoulder and his body limp, fingers weakly digging into the sheets at either side of Walsh’s head. Ozzie’s already cum four times and Walsh is still thrusting into him. Walsh has offered to stop after each orgasm, but Ozzie kept barking at him to keep going, because he’s determined to see this through. Still, he kind of hopes this is the last one, because his dick’s giving weak twitches and his ass is throbbing and as long as Walsh is in him, milking his prostate, stretching him open, Ozzie’s pretty sure he’s not going to stop cumming.

Walsh is trying to be gentle, but as the time’s stretched onward, he’s grown more impatient, more desperate, and he can’t seem to help pummeling into Ozzie’s used hole. At least they switched positions so Ozzie doesn’t feel quite so crushed anymore.

“Fuck, Ozzie.” Walsh groans, then trails off into Reptilian. Ozzie moans, body shaking as precum dribbles out of his spent dick.

“Walsh.” He gasps against Walsh’s shoulder, back tensing and hips rolling back in fragile movements. He’s still fricken turned on. He wonders if Walsh’s pheromones are driving his arousal or if marathon sex with his lizard boss is a secret kink of his that he’s kept buried in the back of his mind. Maybe both.

“Ozzie, I’m close.” Walsh tells him and Ozzie discovers a new wave of strength as excitement and adrenaline course through him.

“Finally.” Ozzie gasps, rocking back onto Walsh. Walsh’s head is thrown back against the bed, his eyes shut and his lizard lips gaping open on panting breaths. “Yes.” Ozzie hisses, fucking onto him, unable to stop even as his abs and thighs burn. Walsh’s tail wraps around Ozzie’s waist, the tip skirting his pelvis. Ozzie moans, eyelids falling shut and eyes rolling back into his head as the tail trails along his cock.

 _‘Shit, that feels good.’_ The contrast of those tepid scales on his hot member makes him shiver.

Walsh’s hips surge up, his palms digging into Ozzie’s hips as he meets him, cocks throbbing and growing inside Ozzie’s ass.

“Fuck.” Ozzie curses. His hand digs into Walsh’s chest, holding him for support as his body quivers, strained beyond its limits by the stretch and swell of the two cocks. Walsh trembles beneath him, equally over-taxed.

Ozzie’s dick pulses, twitching against Walsh’s tail as his balls draw tight again. “Come on, Walsh.” He urges. “Cum in me.” He gasps. “Breed me.”

Walsh groans, cocks throbbing. “I will.” He promises. “I’m gonna…”

“Fuck, yes.” Ozzie says, slamming into him, a shocked cry spilling past his lips as pleasure races up his spine. His dick aches, protesting against another orgasm, but he keeps moving, moaning longer and higher the closer he gets.

“Ozzie.” Walsh gasps, hips stuttering up against him, tail twitching, fingers squeezing.

“Yes. Come on.” Ozzie begs, a haze of pleasure blinding his vision. He groans, a bit disappointed as he starts coming first, but then Walsh cries out and his cocks shake and Ozzie feels seed - hot and slick and lovely - spurt into him. Ozzie trembles, cock pulsing sperm onto Walsh’s abdomen as his body quakes with satisfaction. If he weren’t already coming, the feel of Walsh exploding into him would have done it.

An hour of breeding and two cocks means that Walsh has a lot of seed to expel though, and as Ozzie collapses onto him, he can feel the steady streams fill him a little beyond comfort. He groans into Walsh’s chest, holding onto him as he powers through it. The streams slow, finally, and Ozzie feels the balloon of cum locked in his ass by Walsh’s thick cockheads.

Walsh trembles and groans beneath him, clearly wrecked. Ozzie doesn’t blame the guy. He runs his fingers over Walsh’s body, strokes and touches meant to comfort as Walsh comes down from the high of breeding.

“Shit.” Walsh whispers breathlessly.

“Yeah.” Ozzie agrees, the heavy ache in his body becoming more apparent as the high of orgasm starts to wear down.

“We should head to the bathroom.” Walsh says.

“Okay.” Ozzie says, moving to try to get off of Walsh.

“No.” Walsh protests, stilling him. “If you do that, my semen will go all over the bedsheets.” He says. “I’m gonna take you to the shower.”

“Okay.” Ozzie says again. Walsh carefully maneuvers them off the bed and they both groan and grit their teeth as his cocks shift inside of Ozzie. He lifts Ozzie, who shakily wraps his legs around Walsh’s hips and holds on for dear life as he’s carried. Walsh’s tail clutches at his ankles, the appendage an extra bit of security as Walsh carries Ozzie into the shower stall. He leans them against the wall, panting for a moment while Ozzie entertains a potential future of shower or wall sex, since Reptilians are apparently very strong.

_‘Intriguing.’_

“Okay, I’m gonna pull out.” Walsh tells him, the bulbs of his cocks already deflating.

Ozzie thinks he’s prepared. He isn’t. It burns as Walsh exits him, and then fluid starts gushing out, falling from his twitching hole and down his ass and thighs. He glances down, sees the liquid and gets why Walsh was so concerned. The amount alone would be a lot to deal with, but his cum’s _pink_ and thick, looking almost like the slime in Ghostbusters 2. That would have been hard to explain to the hotel. Equally as terrifying as the alien cum is the sight of Walsh’s cocks disappearing _back into him._ Ozzie has to look away before he starts screaming.

Still, sex wise? 10/10.

“How are you feeling?” Walsh asks, eyes tracking the cum as it drips out of Ozzie.

“Like I just had sex with a lizard man.” Ozzie says, which basically translates to sore and chafed. “You?”

“Like I just had sex with a human.” Walsh replies, lips quirking a bit.

Ozzie isn’t entirely sure how that translates, but he figures it’s probably similar. Ozzie’s body isn’t exactly designed to accommodate lizard dicks and it had definitely been kind of a tight squeeze for Walsh. Still…

“It wasn’t bad.” Ozzie says, as he reaches back and flips the shower on, figuring they should get clean while they’re in here.

“No, it wasn’t.” Walsh agrees.

Ozzie lowers himself shakily onto his feet, adjusting the water to his ideal temperature and passing body wash back to Walsh. “Hey, we’re still on for our date, right?” He asks.

“Yeah, Ozzie, I’d like that.” Walsh says, smiling.

Good. That’s...really good.  



End file.
